


fuck you joe

by Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Car Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, bc i love blonde joe he is blonde in this fic, blonde joe, don't worry about whos driving the car they are 15 and idk the legal age of drivin in florida, petekey, petekey was real, trust me there is nothing gross in here, what even is this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:32:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart/pseuds/Tear_In_My_Car_Crash_Heart
Summary: so joes like hey guys lets go to my grandparents beach house in florida also because of frank he cannot come and patrick can't come either sorry rats but hey pete and mikey





	fuck you joe

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is in the same universe of Thats gay which is on my wattpad and it will be on here soon. Also frank and patrick are dating so they dont get to go and then also patrick is like agender or something and i should note that like chapter 7 i think or wait let me check so chapter 10 is some weird chapter where joe seems really kinky and nearly everyone wets themself for money dont ask but that part did not happen in this oneshot also candace from phineas and ferb omg so edgy

2 hours before ---  
'' Okay Pete, truth or dare? " Joe asked .  
'' I'm going to go with dare because we're in a car and I want you to be creative. '' Pete smirked.  
'' Okay so when we get to florida, there's going to be this rest stop with free orange juice, I dare you to drink 20 cups of it. '' He tells him.  
'' Easy '' Pete laughed.  
\---  
Pete sits there squirming, and really annoyed he has to sit in the middle because joe likes andy more than him and mikeys huge so he's just super pissed and he really has to piss so he felt really fucked.

" so um how far away is the next rest stop? " Pete asks.  
'' Pete, we're in the middle of no where, its going to be five hours. " Joe tells him.  
'' are you fucking serious? '' Pete shoves his hands into his crotch and rolls his eyes.   
'' wait wait wait there are no rest stops? i'm hungry " Mikey frowns.  
'' ughghghghghghh I have to piss soooo bad fuuuuck '' Pete whines.  
'' shh you're being annoying no one cares '' Andy tells him.  
'' that isn't very nice of you. '' Mikey says as he runs his fingers through Pete's hair.  
'' Seriously though, there is nowhere we can stop for a long time. '' Joe looked out the window. '' Maybe I should have mentioned that.. ''  
Pete really isn't faking it because he actually reaally has to go and his bladder is fucking killing him. He burries his head in Mikey's shoulder and mutters something.  
'' I know just think about something else.. '' Mikey suggests, actually really unsure about it.  
'' ooh yes think of a stream with a waterfall, the the clear blue crystal water splashing into the lake '' Andy jokes.  
'' splish splash drip drop " Joe teases, shaking a half empty water bottle in his hand.  
'' fuck you joe " Pete kicks the back of his seat.  
" Ow! " Joe yelps. He looks back and sees a really pissed Pete giving him the middle finger.  
'' Just take a nap. And ignore them. " Mikey whispers as Pete rests his head in Mikey's lap.   
About 20 minutes later Pete is squirming around still half sleeping but partially awake, untill his bladder did some weird stuff like it was trying to do gymnastics.  
'' Fuck! '' He shouted, feeling hmself leak a tiny bit.  
'' Are we almost there yet pleaseee tell me. ''   
'' You only slept for twenty minutes, so about 3 more hours. '' Joe tells him. '' Don't piss yourself in the car, my parents will kill me. ''  
'' Ew! If you do, don't get it on me. '' Andy shrieked.  
'' Well Pete can pee on me because I am a good person. '' Mikey huffed.  
'' Thank you Mikey- I mean I can hold it. '' He paused, feeling himself leak again. '' Okay I think I can.. '' His bladder did another weird thing. '' Hey Mikey.. can I um.. pee on you.. ''  
'' I wasn't being serious because I thought you could hold it but fine get on my lap. '' Mikey directs him.  
Pete unbuckled and hopped into Mikey's lap, sitting there for a second.  
'' Well? '' Mikey waits for him.  
'' Give me one second! '' Pete replies. He froze. '' I can't.. I mean after using the toilet for like 12 years that's kinda hard. ''  
'' Okay. One sec. '' Mikey pressed his hands on Pete's bladder.   
'' Can you please stop that? It's only making me need to g- ack! fuuuck I have to go. '' Pete cried.  
'' Then go.. '' Mikey rubbed his bladder more.  
'' oh shit okay. '' A few seconds later they were both drenched and it was rather disgusting and smelly.  
'' really joe fuck you. ''


End file.
